


I'm One of Many, One Is Blue

by ChickenXD



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: After the android revolution, Connor moves in with Hank to adjust for human life, while Hank has to deal with his own personal issues.





	I'm One of Many, One Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> edit: ediyed the tags although it’s a fuckin spoiler, 
> 
> i've been playing shades of cool on loop for like, 5 hours  
> also quick disclaimer i’ve only watched lps of this game

“Good morning, Hank.”

Hank groans as he slowly blinks his eyes open, and turns away from the voice calling him. It’s way too early to be up on a Saturday anyway.

He can feel the bed move and creak slightly as Connor slides out of bed. He then grabs the blanket pulls it back to the position it was in last night, up to Hank’s shoulder.

“What would you like for breakfast?”

“Whatever. What time is it anyway?”

“It’s eight in the morning.”

“Go away,” he groans, “It’s fucking Saturday, Connor.”

He can faintly hear Connor’s footsteps on the carpet as he picks up the clothes they carelessly threw on the floor last night, and the soft click when he leaves the room.

...maybe he shouldn’t have shooed Connor away so quickly.

  


Hank sure feels a lot better the second time he opens his eyes.

He turns around, but the other side of the bed is empty. Connor probably has been up and about for a few hours now.

He sighs as he finally gets out of bed.

 

“Good morning, Hank.”

Connor’s in the kitchen, apparently cooking something. Sumo’s standing next to him, wagging his tail happily.

“What’s that?”

“Sumo’s lunch. It’s shredded chicken with potatoes and spinach.”

“Wow, you hear that, Sumo?” Hank bends over to pet Sumo’s head, “Eating better than me, huh? You’ve only gotten fatter since Connor started cooking for you too, huh?”

Sumo barks happily.

“The same goes for you, Hank.”

“Huh?” he turns to Connor, “You think so?”

“Of course. I detect that your body mass index has increased by one point three percent compared to last month.” He smiles, “I can only imagine it’s because I’ve been taking such good care of you.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he sighs, “But don’t get too cocky, kid. I’m sure I’ll do just fine without you.”

Connor looks like he’s about to say something, but then stops himself from saying it.

“Would you like some ramen? I read that it’s one of the best foods to cure a hangover.”

“Anything’s good,” Hank replied as he walks over to the living room, “TV on!”

The television buzzes to life right as Hank plops himself down on the couch. They’re airing one of those old comedy reruns, because apparently nobody can come up with new shows that isn’t a sequel these days.

 

“May I stay at your house temporarily until a more permanent solution exists, lieutenant?”

Never in his wildest dreams would Hank have expected Connor to ask to move in with him, but that’s exactly what happened that morning at the food truck.

“You’ve been to my house, right?”

“Yes. Once again, I’m sorry about the window.”

“It’s fine,” Hank replied, “But still. You know it’s a fuckin’ shipwreck.”

“Only you and Sumo live there, I could suppose you have room for one more occupant?”

“I mean, that’s true, but–”

“I don’t need my own room, my own bed, or anything of the sort. I can recharge anywhere as long as there is a power source of one hundred and ten volts, which is the standard for every household in America.”

“Right.” Hank shakes his head, “Where did you live before all of this anyway?”

“At the CyberLife android plant.” Connor pauses, “And I cannot return there.”

“Right…”

“Or if you feel it is too inconvenient for you, I suppose I can try going to Jericho,” Connor proposes, “I understand there may be repercussions of hiding me, a deviant, in your home. Either way, Markus seems to trust me to a certain extent, so–”

“No, no.” Hank grabs Connor by his shoulder, “Not if that’s your plan B.”

“If it is of too much trouble for you–”

“Look, it’s cute that you’re worried about me getting in trouble and all, but I ain’t letting you go there,” Hank said – “Come on, Connor, friends are supposed to help each other.”

Connor’s indicator turns yellow for a few seconds, and then back to blue. He smiles.

“I promise to be a good roommate, Hank.”

 

Connor places the bowl of noodles on the table in front of Hank. It smells heavily of the powdered sauce that comes with each pack, but it sure smells good. He noticed Connor’s put an egg and pieces of ham on top to make it a more filling meal as well.

He picks up his bowl as he turns to watch Connor put a bowl of food in front of Sumo, who happily puts his nose into it. Connor gently pet Sumo’s head before turning to Hank.

“Do you have any plans for today?”

“Nah, I already met all my buddies last night,” he replied, “Actually, I have to take Sumo to the vet. Just his good ole checkup, shouldn’t take long.”

“I’m sure Sumo will be in excellent health.”

“What about you? Anything you wanna do today?”

Connor shakes his head, “Nothing in particular.”

Of course. He may be a deviant now, but androids aren’t particularly programmed to ‘want’ things, just to obey what they’re told to do…or maybe he does want things, and just decided not to tell Hank. Though there’s really no reason to hide anything, especially now that they’re living together…

Connor sits down next to him and rests his head on Hank’s shoulder.

This intimacy, too; who knows where it came from, but Hank doesn’t particularly mind. Connor went from charging himself on the living room couch to the bedroom in a matter of weeks. Hank’s theory is he once came home drunk and Connor decided to stay with him in his room to take care of him, and ever since Connor probably decided that will be the new normal.

Well, it’s kind of nice to wake up next to someone in the morning, so Hank doesn’t complain.

 

Now that he thought about it, he hasn’t seen his gun at home for a while, either.

He hasn’t really thought much about it since Connor moved in. Probably because he’s been doing most of his drinking at the bar instead of at home so that he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of Connor… though Connor certainly knows, and saw some extent of it.

Maybe he knows?

Hank’s wanted to ask for a while now, but at the same time he can’t really picture how that conversation would go.

“Hey, Connor, do you know?”

“Know about what, Hank?”

Then what is he supposed to say?

 

“Is everything okay, Hank?”

“Yeah,” Hank replied, “Why?”

“I detect a rapid increase in your heart rate,” Connor worries, “Perhaps this programme is too stressful for you? I don’t mind switching the channel.”

“No, jeez, I’m fine,” Hank groans, “It’s The Office, it’s not stressful or anything.”

“Are you perhaps worried about something?”

“Hell no,” Hank lied, “Quit yapping, Connor, do you like the show or not? You don’t have to ask to change the channel.”

“I wish the police department would be more like this office,” Connor replies, “It would certainly be more entertaining, and less stressful for you.”

Hank sighs, “You know it’s never gonna happen.”

Hank wraps an arm around Connor’s shoulder to pull him close, and kisses his forehead.

“Should I come with you two to the vet?”

“Nah, I got it. Won’t take long.”

Connor nods, “I’ve also got the grocery list for this week. I’ll send it to your phone now.”

They both fall silent again – Connor’s eyes are fixed on the TV, while Hank mostly finds himself watching Connor watch the TV.

Is he actually watching the episode, or does he already have it in his memory, and is only watching to imitate a human activity to entertain Hank.

“What do you do when I’m not home anyway?” Hank asks, “Like, you can only clean the house so much.”

“I usually play with Sumo, or read a book.”

Hank turns to him, surprised.

“I thought you have all the books in the world memorized.”

“I have access to a database containing electronic books, but for the database to contain every single book in existence would be impossible.” He turns to Hank, “Besides, you have a pretty impressive collection, Hank.”

Hank sighs, “I just never bothered to throw them out.”

“I would urge you not to do that. It would be a waste.”

“Then what am I gonna do with them, start a book club?”

 

But he hasn’t thought about… killing himself, since Connor moved in. Before all of this, all he really had to think about was himself and Sumo, but now, if anything happens to him, what’s going to happen to Connor?

The politicians have been talking something about “the integration of humans and androids”, but well, they’re politicians. They just know how to talk about it, not how to actually do anything. That ‘permanent solution’ Connor was hoping for probably won’t happen for a while. Most of the free androids are basically either living in Jericho or roaming the streets to find shelter.

He can’t let Connor go through that.

 

Or maybe part of him wishes there’s no ‘permanent solution’, ever, so Connor can stay here forever.

He can’t even begin to think how quickly things would deteriorate again if Connor leaves. Hank would even forget that Connor’s an android, except for the little circle on his temple and the little robot things he does.

He’s been Hank’s impulse control – can’t drink too much around him, or Connor will take away the alcohol; can’t say anything that remotely sounds like self-loathing, or Connor will give a thirty minute prerecorded TED talk on how to tackle depression; can’t stay in bed all day because he’s depressed, or Connor will do housework noisily to guilt him into waking up.

It sounds so bad when you put it that way, as if Hank can’t take care of himself, but that’s… probably true, honestly.

That’s all going to disappear if Connor leaves, and he’s got good reason to. Who wants to live with a wreck like him anyway?

 

Sumo wags his tail happily as Hank enters the store.

Connor’s made him a pretty long list – it has been a while since he went grocery shopping.

But first up, beer. He grabs a six pack and puts it in the cart; a few steps later, he pulls out a can and takes a sip out of it.

He pulls out his phone to look at the list Connor gave him.

It brings him back. The first ever ‘grocery list’ Connor made him was basically an Excel spreadsheet with every single brand of the items they needed, and a cost breakdown – it looked more like something that would belong in a stock market. Connor probably got the message when Hank came home with nothing but beer, though.

“You really thought I was going to go through your list for twenty different brands of milk and fifty brands of flour?”

“I’m sorry, Hank,” Connor replied, his indicator turning yellow for a few seconds – “It won’t happen again.”

He’s learning, alright. Androids are meant to be helpers, to be better than humans, after all – Hank wonders too if Connor ever finds humans weird. Why would you not want a grocery list that breaks down every item by their cost and economical value?

Hank stops as he passes by the clothing aisle. Those are pretty nice baseball caps, with the Detroit Tiger logo embroidered on them.

“What do you think, Sumo?” Hank asks as he puts it on and looks at the nearest mirror. Not too bad, actually – it does make his hair bunch up a little and look weird, but that’s not hard to fix if he wants to wear the hat for real.

Sumo gives an approving bark.

It’s just part of their quest to find Connor some actual human clothes, so that he can stop wearing Hank’s old shirts. They are a loose fit on him and he does look cute in them, but Hank would very much like to maintain ownership over his closet, thank you.

“You think I should get one for Connor, too?” he asks, feeling around his temple – “This should cover up that little circle, right?”

Sumo gives some more approving barks. Hank decides to put two in the cart – that could come in handy if they ever go to a game together.

 

Just a little more time.

That ‘permanent solution’ isn’t going to happen that soon anyway, right?

Hank feels a little selfish for thinking like this, but he can’t even stand the thought of it, the thought that Connor has to leave one day. What’s he going to do without him?

 

“Connor, I’m back.”

Hank unlocks the door and pushes it open for Sumo to enter the house–

Except Sumo suddenly stops in his tracks.

 

Connor’s lying face down on the floor, his hand still holding onto a book–

A kitchen knife is lodged in his back, staining his shirt with bright blue blood.

 

“Fuck! Connor!”

Hank quickly drops his bags and runs over to Connor.

This can’t be happening, right? He and Sumo were just gone for over an hour. And the house would most definitely be locked and completely safe. And nobody else knows that Connor’s here. So how could–

“Connor, no, no…”

He gently picks him up and flips him over.

Connor’s eyes are shut, and Hank notices a hole in his body, where his ‘heart’ should be. He quickly looks around the living room to look for it – if he puts it back in in time, he can probably save Connor–

 

Connor… Connor. How could he be so careless to leave Connor alone at home? He should’ve brought him along to the vet, so that if anything happens, at least Hank can be there to protect him – and to think that he couldn’t help Connor, left him to fend for himself – he could’ve prevented all of this from happening, and yet–

 

He then notices someone in the kitchen, who Sumo has been barking at while Hank is busy panicking.

He looks exactly like Connor, but… but very much alive, and his eyes are shining blue. He’s wearing a white jacket with black highlights and the word RK 900 is printed on the right side.

No, no, this happened once before – that's not Connor, Hank's not going to fall for it again. 

He’s holding the ‘heart’ in his right hand, but it’s been turned off.

“Give that thing back!” Hank shouts as he gets up – “How fucking dare you!”

Hank charges at him to get at the ‘heart’, but he expertly dodges, and swiftly drives another knife into Hank’s abdomen.

He quickly falls on the floor, holding the knife that’s now stabbed into his body. The android is still holding Connor’s ‘heart’, and Sumo keeps barking louder and louder–

He has to get it back. He’ll figure out how to put it back into Connor, how to fix him – can’t let this fucking bastard get away with this–

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he said calmly, “The RK 800 androids have been discontinued, and I have been ordered to deactivate every last one of them immediately.”

Fuck, he even sounds exactly like Connor.

“That’s not up to you to decide, asshole!”

He tries to get back up, but his body feels weak all of sudden, and he falls back down.

“There is poison in the knife. I suggest that you stay as still as possible to slow the distribution through your bloodstream.”

 

So this is it? Just like this, this is how it’s going to end?

 

“And who the fuck are you?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Anderson,” he said calmly, with a smile – “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

  



End file.
